Project Summary This proposal requests funding for Years 27-31 of Michigan Center on the Demography of Aging (MiCDA). The overarching goal of MiCDA is to advance research on the demography of aging in three signature areas: (1) Enriching data infrastructure to advance breakthroughs in the demography of aging; (2) The changing demography of late-life disability and dementia and related family caregiving issues; (3) Life course determinants of health and wellbeing in later life and related disparities. Research will be promoted through the following cores: The Administration and Research Support Core (Core A) will plan and execute administrative functions for MiCDA's activities; manage MiCDA's Advisory Committee; and lead strategic planning and visioning while enhancing MiCDA's visibility with key constituencies. The Program Development Core (Core B) will continue its focus on strengthening MiCDA's faculty and funding pilot projects that highlight signature themes. The External Innovative Network Core (Core C) will facilitate new research in the Center's signature areas through three ongoing and one new network: TRENDS, which will formally expand its focus to include both disability and dementia trends; HRS Sister Studies, which will continue to provide technical assistance to emerging studies abroad; Longitudinal Studies of Aging in the U.S., which will continue to focus on emerging survey methodological and measurement issues that cross-cut NIA-funded panel studies; and a new network on the Demography of Family Caregiving, which will emphasize how changes in fundamental demographic processes are influencing various facets of family caregiving for older adults. The Remote Data Enclave Core (Core E) will provide a Virtual Data Enclave to facilitate access to restricted aging-related data. Goals for the coming cycle include expanding the MiCDA enclave's data products and expanding its user base while ensuring continued reliable system performance.